lean on
by raurassexiness
Summary: what happens when two teenagers who hate and tease each other are together for a senior party. Smut. my first story.


It was his birthday.

Correction. His birthday party .

Austin Moon was not a geek but he was not popular either. Yet about 100 people were at his party.

People were in his front lawn making out, his back porch smoking and probably doing drugs and on the dance floor basically dry-humping each other.

His friends were drunk and dancing with the dumb blondes. Yet the blonde himself hasn't even had one shot yet.

He had alcohol spilled on his black skinny jeans while his red v neck smelled like smoke.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's enough" Austin yelled as a couple of stoned jocks started throwing his mother's priceless vase.

"Yo chill out Aus, huh" one of them yelled.

Soon the door opened revealing a short, curly haired Latina and her friend… Ally Dawson.

He narrowed his eyes at the ombre haired girl. An instant smirk forming on his lips.

To say they despised each other was an understatement.

He remembered the first time he saw her; she was perched up on her locker studying from her science book.

(Flashback)

He saw her. She was perched up on her locker studying from her science book. She had on a white tee with some band name written in black font, a plaid red and black skirt that stopped above her knee, tall black socks and some red converse. She mid back length hair fell in curls down her back. He straightened out his yellow and blue letterman manatee jacket, ran his fingers through his hair and walked over.

"Hey gorgeous, I couldn't help but notice you studying…" he peeked into her book

"Magnetic force and I couldn't help but notice the magnetic pull I have towards you." She lowered her book and raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"So you wanna go out this Friday?"

"Ummm let me think about it…no"

"Great so I'll pick you up at… woah woah woah. Did you just tell me no. No girl has ever turned down Austin Moon before."

"There's a first for everything, pretty boy." She said. Then the annoying rusty bell sounded signaling time for the next period.

"Well this was entertaining, but you just wasted my five minute break, to cram for my science test, to lamely flirt with me. So thanks." With that she shot him a sarcastic smile and a loud shut of her blue locker as she walked off still holding the textbook in her hands reading while walking.

Thus began the many fails of him trying to ask her out which soon led to the many teasing wars.

Every time they saw each other they would put on their instant smirk and tease.

Sometimes they almost forget that it started with him trying to ask her out.

(Present)

This led to now. Currently Austin was holding a half empty solo cup in his hands staring at the she-seductress that just walked in. Usually she wore jeans and edgy but casual peplum tops or t-shirts. Tonight, though, she wore a tight black razor back dress that stopped mid-thigh, she paired it with tall strappy black heels. He stood there gaping at her. He watched as she was talking to the Latina girl pointing to the kitchen.

Where he was standing.

He didn't want her to see him standing there, completely unprepared.

He wanted to be the one to come up behind her and surprise her.

He quickly hid behind the wall right there.

She soon entered the kitchen going by the counter/bar.

"A beer please." She said leaning up against the counter. Once his friend, Redgie, gave her, her order, she was downing it.

He took this as his chance.

"Wow, I've never seen a chick down a beer like that." He whispered in her ear, planting his hands on her hips.

She smirked into her cup, sipping the last drop until she turned around. Coming face to face with the he-devil.

"Well hello Moon." A devilish smirk on her face.

"Did you drink anything besides that beer?" he asked his eyebrow raised.

"What's it to you?" she asked her eyes playful but he eyebrows scrunched together.

He gave her a playful yet stern looking glare.

She gulped. "I had one, two maybe three shots of vodka with Trish before I came."

She now fully faced him, her pointer finger lazily drawing swirls and squiggles on his pectorals while his arms were casually swung across her hips.

They stared at each other for like 5 more minutes until they were pulled apart by the sound of a loud crashing in the living room.

"Aw shit, I swear I can't leave these dumbass jocks alone for five minutes without them breaking something." He turned to leave for the living room.

"Austin, you need to calm down. I'm sure the jocks just knocked down a cup of beer or something."

He sighed. "You're right. I need to let loose and have fun, then again this is my party after all." This was weird, usually he would be the one to tell her to loosen up, not the other way around.

"Hey you need to get on my level." She grinned. He knew she was still kind of sober and just a little tipsy but not full on drunk like the girls throwing up in his mom's plants.

"Hey, 3 shots over here." The bartender gave her, her drinks.

"Two for you and one for me." She grinned.

He downed the first one. Shaking his head at the burning sensation.

They were doing the second one together. They threw it back, he was now getting accustomed to the burning bitter taste until it just tasted like bitter lemonade, her humming at the taste.

They slammed their glasses on the counter.

A familiar rhythmic beat came on the speakers.

"Oh my Gosh! I love this song. Let's dance."

(Does not own Lean On by Major Lazer and MO)

Do you recall, not long ago. We would walk on the sidewalk Innocent, remember? All we did was care for each other. 

Ally got up from her position on the barstool to dragging Austin on the dance floor. She turned around to smirk devishly at him.

Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other.

She was now full-on twirling and shaking her hips which he had to admit was turning him on. She was also moving her hair to her back and twirling lower and lower.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on 

He was now getting hard just watching her.

He was also surprised though when she began nibbling at her ear.

He knew at the end of the night just what they might do. He didn't want his first time with Ally to be a drunken, regretful mistake.

He turned and whispered in her ear, "Are you drunk right now?"

"If I was drunk could I do this?" She walked in a perfect line as she twirled a bit, he dress raised slightly and he could see her lace trimmed black and red cheekies.

"Annghh" he groaned as he bit inside of his cheek trying to suppress the urge to take her for all to see right there.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on

That's when the beat dropped and every one jumped and danced at the same time. Ally was now full on grinding her backside into his groin.

"Austin can I tell you a secret?" she said her hips still rotating.

"When you first asked me out I thought you were a sexy player who wanted to get in my panties. But all the times you teased me and especially tonight. Oh god! You smell like cigarettes and vodka, which is turning me on sooo much. There's nothing I wanna do more than do you."

He groaned but replied. "Baby, when I first met you, when you were in that. Short. Tight. Plaid skirt."

He grinded his hips and hard-on onto her which gained a moan.

"There's nothing I wanted to do more than jump your fucking bones."

They were now heavily making out, at the top of the staircase, with her legs wrapped around his lean waist. His hot mouth was now on her neck. He pressed her into the wall next to his bedroom, letting her feel his huge erection that he sported ever since she started swaying her sexy hips.

The same hips he wanted to lick.

Fuck.

"Moon, it's obviously clear you're enjoying yourself trying to give me a thousand hickies on my neck, but I neeed that mouth elsewhere right now."

He groaned at the sound of her raspy voice.

He pushed her hard up against his wooden door, causing her to gasp at the sudden whiplash she received.

"Sorry." He murmured as his face was now in between her two boobs.

"It's okay just let's get inside."

That's what she said.

She giggled as she bounced off of his bed. He on the other hand was serious. He looked like a lion about to ravish his prey.

A deer, maybe.

Or a cat.

A pussy cat.

He stealthily climbed on top of her.

So close that her breasts were in his face and fuck he loved it.

When she now walked in, he and any other men and girls loved her dress.

The way the color went with her skin, the nice fit on her slim figure.

But now, he hated it, as it was a barrier shielding away something he's wanted to see since freshman year. Her body.

He wanted it off.

He pulled the cotton ebony material over her head.

She was left in her matching yellow lace lingerie set.

His favorite color.

He licked his way down from her neck to her breasts, expertly removing her bra. Then moved down to her hot core.

He then pulled her panties down with his teeth, leaving her completely nude.

He stuck a finger in her almost immediately. She gasped and bucked her hips into his hand.

He then replaced his finger with his hot tongue.

The beat from the music downstairs could still be heard.

He ate her ate her out , tasting her sweet juices while doing so.

"Mmmm" he mused as he lifted his head sucking on his fingers.

She expertly removed his clothes and now they were both nude heavily making out.

They broke away for air.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked as now would be a good time.

"I'm an eighteen year old senior in a high school in Miami, do you really think I'm a virgin."

He groaned, he was upset that some other douchebag got to do it with her before him, but also excited knowing that she was experienced.

That turned him on.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"I'm a nineteen year old senior in a high school in Miami, do you really think I'm a virgin." He mocked.

"Well played, Moon."

He chuckled and pecked her lips.

He positioned himself in line with her core.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know, are you?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before he could ask what the fuck that meant, she now expertly flipped them over.

She was now on top.

She raised her hips a little and slammed back down on him. He groaned at the impact. She sexily rammed in and out going in time to the rhythm of 'Hey Mama' playing on the speakers.

He put his two arms behind his head in amusement watching her.

Her eyes were closed. Her eyebrows scrunched in pleasure and her mouth was slightly hung open with little moans and squeals coming out.

He felt her tight walls closing in so he knew she was close and she was as she came almost instantly.

She arched her back as she came, a loud scream coming out.

She smiled in content and lied down on his bed.

"I'M not even close to being done with you." He chuckled darkly.

He lifted her up by her shoulders.

"You had your fun now time for mine."

He pushed her on the carpet and positioned her infront.

"Suck." He commanded.

She smirked wickedly and took him in her mouth.

He gripped the bed sheets. Closing his eyes.

He knew he was close to coming, so he pulled her back up on the bed and slammed into her immediately.

Her lip was wedged in between her teeth.

He moved in and out of her. His name was tumbling out of his lips like a fucking mantra.

She moaned his name. The sound of her moaning was turning him on.

Talk about the fucking sound of music.

He felt her walls tighten again as he sped up the pace.

If that was even possible.

They both came at the same time.

They were both heavily panting.

"You know I still dislike you right?" she said.

"Me too. And that will never change." he added chuckling.

She got up, straddling his hips.

"Round 2?" she asked innocently.

"You're insatiable."


End file.
